mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Xarfax (Axeoth)
}} Xarfax is a holy warrior that appears in Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. He has long, golden hair and beard, and wears patched-over armor marked with the moon-axe sigils of D'Rebbik. Like the other servants of D'Rebbik, he and his men concentrated more on worshiping and killing than they did on "sartorial elegance, or even good hygiene". He is a fanatical warrior, and loves to fight. Xarfax fought alongside Captain Jarrell on more than forty missions, taking prize ships and tracking down pirates. When Jarrell was asked to sail to the Isle of the Dead to stop Fahd Mandel and Commander Lenik from taking control of the magic fountain, he brought Xarfax and his warriors with him. Xarfax knew of Praz-El's dark heritage, and he and his men kept a constant watch on him and his friends as they traveled. They feared and distrusted him, and made no attempt to hide their animosity. At one point, one of the larger warriors swaggered over to Praz in an attempt to start a fight, but a sudden wave threw him to the floor. The rest of Xarfax's crew laughed, and Xarfax told the man that the Old One was responsible. River asked him who the Old One was, and Xarfax was shocked that she didn't know the story. He began to tell them the legend, and the strange tension between them and Praz immediately broke. Shortly wafterwards, the ship was attacked by a flock of undead ospreys, sent by Sendark to stop them. Xarfax and his warriors yelled in battle fury, singing hymns as they bathed the deck in slashing swords. Praz and his friends fought alongside them, and before the battle was over, any animosity between the groups was gone. The ship finally reached the Isle of the Dead, where they were met by Clavis, one of Sendark's servants. The death knight claimed that Mandel and Lenik had betrayed Sendark as well, and he now wanted them dead. Rather than send in his own troops, he offered to show them the way - the heroes would get their vengeance, and Sendark wouldn't be endangering his own soldiers. As they were running out of time, and might not find the traitors on their own, the heroes agreed. Clavis showed them a secret tunnel, and they found the fountain floating over a great abyss. The two traitors had already begun to drain the fountain's power, and the heroes entered combat against Lenik's mercenaries. Xarfax and Praz took the lead, cutting down the enemy side by side. When some of the goblins stepped back to regroup, Xarfax slapped Praz's arm with a smile on his face. "You may be a darkling," he said, "but you fight with the heart of the gods. I'm glad you're by my side." Praz smiled back, and told him to remember that when they got out of there. Praz managed to destroy the gem holding the magic fountain afloat, and it fell into the chasm, taking the traitors with it. Praz was worn out by the long battle, so Xarfax grabbed him and helped him out of the crumbling cave. Category:The Sea of Mist characters